BANG! And the Guilt is Gone!
by eifi
Summary: Life is filled with surprises, especially for Haruno Sakura. In fact, throughout her entire life, she could say she has had quite a few of them, but not enough for her to have to use her toes to count them. A DeiSaku Oneshot.


**I thought of this oneshot when I was like, writing Chapter 6 (7) of 'Fragmented Lullabyes' XD roflmao, This story might be really cliche, but I enjoyed writing (the first part of) it XD**

**Hope you like it, READ AND REVIEW XD**

**Oh and like, the reason it gets all sad and angsty type halfway through is cause I started listening to deep river roflmao. Sorry xD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A DeiSaku Oneshot

**BANG! And the Guilt is Gone**

Life is always filled with surprises, especially for Haruno Sakura.

Throughout her entire life, she could say she has had quite a few of them, but not enough for her to have to use her toes to count them.

* * *

Her first surprise was when she found herself running as far as possible from Konoha at the age of about 14, finally not being able to take any more of their nonsense, and not being able to stand the fact she was expected to wait for 3 years while the love of her life stayed with this child molester who had every intention to kill him. So she was running at the dead of night through the forest. She couldn't see anything apart from darkness, and she couldn't hear anything apart from the rustling leaves and the angry tears that she left in her path, and her own panting from the sudden decision to run away.

* * *

The second surprise was only about 5 minutes later, when she found herself tripping over something, bumping into the same thing and then landing on top of it. Scared that it was a person, she quickly got up and brought her arms in a defensive position with a kunai in her right hand. She hoped that the thing she had stumbled upon couldn't see her as she couldn't see it, not wanting herself to be caught only a few moments after she had left Konoha. As soon as she stepped away from her victim, she heard a painful moan. She could immediately tell by the voice and clarity that she had ran into a man, or maybe it was the string of curses that followed that gave it away. Slowly, little by little, the clouds that shielded the moonlight over the trees shifted, and she could see the person clearly.

The man in front of her was beyond handsome, she could almost say he was more handsome than Sasuke. He had blonde hair that cascaded down his face, and a high ponytail that only tied up a portion of his hair, the rest of it flowing down to his shoulders. She could pretty much guess that he was only about 2 or 3 years older than her, and wondered where he came from. Nevertheless, she kept her defensive stance and the grip on her kunai strong, not knowing whether or not this man was a threat or not. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to death, and she could even guess that she was probably shaking slightly. The man rubbed his head painfully, not even noticing that she was there. When he did notice, he looked at her curiously, and walked closer to her.

With every step that he made closer to her, she took a step back, trying to keep the distance between them the same. Somehow, even though she couldn't feel any chakra coming from him, she could tell that his man was much stronger than he let on, and probably was hiding his chakra.

Step by step he came closer, and Sakura kept retreating backwards. Unfortunately, until it was too late, she never looked behind her. She didn't even notice that she was trapped against a tree until she saw an amused smirk appear on his face, one which she couldn't deny looking sexy.

She gulped, and closed her eyes, feeling completely vulnerable. As he came closer he looked at her with a troubled face, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't specify. Maybe it was empathy for her, or maybe it was just because of some other dark reason.

He carried on coming closer, until he was only a breath away from her face. He was completely silent, and that completely terrified her, not knowing what her fate would be. Would she be caught and dragged back to Konoha and sent to be executed or trialled? Would she be killed by this person right there and then? Or would he leave her alone to her own business, and walk away like the rest of the world had.

Apparently it was the third one, until he started speaking.

He moved away from her slightly and took a few steps back, putting his hands in his pockets casually. He was totally aware of her fear, but somehow he knew that it wasn't because she knew who it was. He almost laughed in his head at the fact that if she DID know who he was, she would have either attacked him by now or ran away. Instead, she waited until she could see who it was, and when she had, she did nothing but wait for the silence to end. She was interesting at the very least, and her pink hair triggered something in his memory.

Taking his time to etch this girl into his brain, he memorized her pale pink hair, which he guessed was natural since he could see no discoloured roots or smell the disgusting smell of bleached hair. He memorized the way her eyelashes whipped her cheeks whenever she blinked, and how they shielded her emerald eyes. Her pale complexion and her heart shaped face wasn't missed either. Then he realised she was still shaking with fright, so he guessed he would get this over and done with, even though he wanted more time to look at her.

"Who are you, un?" He asked as if he were making a casual conversation. He watched her open her eyes slowly, and gulped before she answered. He could tell by her body language that she was obviously going to tell a lie, or at least make an excuse for her not to give her name. And he was right, and this just made him more curious.

"N-No one important." She stuttered, her melodious voice flowing out of her mouth.

He looked at her carefully with cerulean eyes, not wanting to look too threatening to her, she looked scared enough as it was.

"I don't appreciate being lied to… Un." He said calmly, he didn't know why but, he didn't really want this girl in particular to be scared of him. She looked down to the floor then back up again at him, and paused before she spoke, closing her eyes as she did.

"H-Haruno Sakura." She said quietly, he was barely able to hear her, but he did in the end. He looked at her again, and remembered where he had heard of her before. That was it! She was the apprentice of the Godaime, Tsunade. But why was she out here in the forest alone? And why did she look like she was about to burst into tears? He was now too curious to let her go, he never was one to pass on something interesting.

"Why are you out here… Un..?"

"…Who are you first?" She managed to speak out, slightly hesitant on her demand.

"Deidara. I'm not a konoha ninja, un. Why are you out here?" He said as he watched her relax when he clarified he wasn't a konoha ninja. This was getting more interesting by the second.

"I… I ran away." She said, sadness laced into her voice. Deidara looked at her yet again, but this time with a definite sense of empathy. She was just like him, someone who got tired of it all and ran away. But he could tell this girl hadn't thought about it at all.

"So where are you going to go now, un?" He asked almost cynically, surprising himself with his concern. She bit her lip and looked away, he already knew the answer to his question.

"I don't know."

Deidara sighed and grabbed her by the wrist, taking his other hand and throwing out a miniature clay bird into the air. Forming a one handed seal, she watched him summon his chakra and watched in amazement as the clay bird suddenly enlarged. She was so caught up with it that she forgot that she was being held, and immediately tried to gather chakra to her hand, intending to attempt to wry him off. As she did, he grabbed her other wrist and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not an enemy. I'll take you somewhere safe." He said gently, loosening his grip slightly on one hand, and the other hand completely letting go of her. Instead, it made it's way around her waist as he lifted her up onto the clay bird. She wasn't sure whether or not if she wanted to go with this man, but she had no choice as the clay bird took off.

* * *

The third surprise came about an hour later after constant flying. She thought he'd take her to somewhere suspicious or something, she was taught that she could never be too wary of men these days. But instead, when they landed, this man called Deidara escorted her to a café in a port town, where he bought her a muffin and a cup of oolong tea and nothing for himself. He sat there opposite her, arms and legs crossed, watching her eat. Unfortunately, it was all too awkward for her and she ended up only drinking the tea.

Deidara noticed this then, and told her (sounded more like a threat or blackmail) to eat the muffin, since he had bought it with his own money. So she ended up eating it, but she was surprised at how hungry she actually was, she nearly scoffed the muffin down.

During the whole fifteen minutes that they sat there in silence, Deidara could definitely tell that she hadn't thought anything of this through, and that she was lucky someone as kind as him (A/N *coughs*) had found her, and not anyone else. This girl still had a chance with life, she wasn't meant to be a missing nin. Not yet at least.

Sighing, and catching Sakura's attention, he reached into his pockets yet again, and molded a simple clay rose. He handed it to her, and grabbed her wrist again, but this time a bit gentler.

He led her confusedly to somewhere where not many people were, and stopped.

She looked as his back with curiousity, wondering what was happened, but her world sank into darkness as she was sure he cast a genjutsu on her.

* * *

The fourth surprise was found in the next morning, where she found herself lying in bed with her alarm clock ringing. She had gotten up groggily to switch her alarm clock off, then collapsed into bed again, looking at her blue painted ceiling. She stared at it dazedly, thinking that she was forgetting something extremely important.

It took her a few more moments but, eventually she sat up, and remembered what had happened the previous night.

She was sure she had ran away from Konoha, and she was sure that she had met that man called Deidara. She could have sworn it were real, and that it wasn't just a dream.

She spent more moments pondering, until her eyes trailed to her desk and saw a single clay rose.

Getting up, she toppled out of her bed and stood in front of her desk, touching the thornless clay rose.

Stroking its smooth petals, she smiled softly at the memory, and set off to work.

* * *

The fifth surprise was about a week later. She had thought over running away again, but decided that she was being too emotional, and that she should give Konoha more chances. And so, she had gone onto a week long B rank mission where she had to steal an important scroll from another country's feudal lord. After she had come back, she had come back home exhausted, wanting nothing more than to take a long warm bubble bath then sleep for a day or two. But her plans changed when she noticed a letter that had been sent through her letter box a few days before, and didn't recognise the handwriting.

She opened it, and gasped as she realised who it was from. The letter had another address, which she could guess wasn't his actual address where he lived, but somewhere where he knew people he could trust enough to pass the letter on to.

Since then, they communicated through letters.

* * *

The Sixth surprise was about a year later, when she was about 15, almost 16. She was supposed to be working, but she got given a few moments rest, and she decided to spend them on the hospital rooftop looking at the clouds.

It was then when she finally understood why Shikamaru spent most of his time cloud watching, it was calming and you didn't even have to do anything but look and breathe.

She was watching a certain cloud, one that looked strangely like a bird, and it was growing in size as every second passed.

She watched it blankly, not understanding what was happening, until a familiar grinning blonde man in a red and black cape jumped off of that cloud and hoisted her over his shoulders.

Screaming and thrashing about, she demanded some dignity as he jumped back onto the cloud, which she realised a bit too late to be his clay bird.

Dignity granted back to her, he placed her gently onto the back of the bird, and immediately made it take off. She screamed even louder as it did, and immediately clung onto him.

She scowled at him as he practically undressed her with his eyes. She was of course, still wearing her medical uniform, and she could tell that he was obviously thinking of something dirty in his mind.

Chuckling with triumph in his kidnapping, he watched as she stayed clung onto his cloak, her eyes closed. She had obviously gained a new fear of heights since his last visit, and he would definitely use that to his advantage.

"Let me down!" She screamed as they flew through a wet cloud. He chuckled and hugged her, letting her feel his chest vibrate with every note that escaped from his lips.

"Nope. I'm taking you out on a date. Un." He said cheerfully, smiling at her antics.

"LET ME GO!" She let go of him, and Deidara purposely made the clay bird spin upside down. He made sure he was attached properly to the clay bird, and grabbed Sakura's hand as she screamed.

"Say you'll go on a date with me or I'll 'let you go'. Un." He said happily. He obviously wouldn't actually drop her, but she didn't know that.

"FINE! I'LL GO ON A FRICKIN' DATE WITH YOU! NOW HELP ME!" She screamed, petrified beyond all belief.

His grin widened even more as he hoisted her up, enjoying the fact that Sakura was hugging him, even IF it was only so that he couldn't threaten to drop her again. They would have a fun date, he would make sure of it.

* * *

The Seventh surprise was another year later. She was 16 now, almost 17, and she could guess that Deidara would probably be about 20 now or 21. Strangely enough, a month ago Deidara had been sending her less and less letters. Not that she would admit that she looked forward to them every day, but she really was a tad upset by this.

Anyway, she had just gotten a mission to go to Suna. It was apparently an S rank mission to rescue the Kazekage, Gaara had apparently been kidnapped. They were on their way right now, but the additional information that came with the mission scroll chilled her to the bone.

The man who supposedly killed and tried to destroy the village…

Was a blonde man riding a clay bird.

* * *

The Eighth surprise was only a few days later, just after they had found the enemy's hideout. Standing in front of the cave with crushed pieces of rock tumbling down around her, she saw the one sight she didn't want to see at this place.

"_Deidara._" She whispered, as a shocked man sitting on a clay bird next to another cloaked figure looked back at her, and she was sure that he was just as shocked as she was.

And what broke her heart the most was the obvious guilt that appeared in his eyes as he looked away from her.

And then she was sure.

He was the one who killed Gaara and helped injured countless others.

And he was the one who associated with the same people who destroyed her first love's life.

* * *

The Ninth surprise was only a few weeks after the mission had ended.

They believed Deidara to be dead, but she knew better.

She knew his style of fighting.

He was _alive_.

She didn't want to care about him.

She didn't want to worry about him.

But she did.

She couldn't even bring herself to tell her shisshou that he was still alive.

She asked herself why.

She didn't even want to think about it.

She had lived the next few weeks escaping from reality, and doing hard missions to take her mind off things.

It almost worked.

Just almost.

Until another letter, with a familiar handwriting flew through her letter box.

Along with a diamond ring.

And then she knew from the happiness that flew through her veins, that it was because she loved him.

Tears fell from her eyes as she realised this, because she knew they could never be together.

She picked up the letter and the ring, not even bothering to read it.

She opened a cupboard, and placed the items where she kept all of the rest of his letters.

She could almost laugh at that, she really did love him.

Not only did she look forward to his letters, she treasured them so much that she kept each and every one of them, and couldn't even bring herself to burn a single one.

Sighing, she got a special chakra padlock that only the creator could unlock, and locked the cupboard.

She would never have anything to do with him.

Never again.

* * *

The Tenth and last surprised came when she woke up next to the last person she wanted to see.

Tired and lethargic, she found that she couldn't move her arms and legs at all, and realised it was probably because he had pushed her arms and legs into the clay. She looked at him, and he looked exactly like he had looked like when she met him, but much more masculine and slightly thinner. His eyes looked almost solemn, tired and in pain. She was pretty sure that they were pretty far away from Konoha by now, and that Deidara had something he wanted to say.

But he said nothing.

They stayed like that in silence, looking at each other with miserable eyes for what felt like forever.

She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to even be near him.

Because she knew, that if he just asked her too, she would probably run away with him and give up everything for him without hesitating.

That's why she didn't want to be near him, because she was scared.

But still, they sat in silence. And it wasn't until a long time after that Deidara started speaking.

"You ignored me." He said as if it were a funny thing, but was obviously not amused to say the least, he didn't even add an un to the end of his sentence. It took Sakura every ounce of her courage to look into his eyes, and all she could see was pain. They could both see that she didn't want to say anything back to that, so they both gave up trying.

"Where are you taking me?" Her voice was soft, the way that he remembered it to be and imagined it to be whenever he dreamt of her vanquishing his nightmares.

He shut his eyes as if contemplating what to say next. He opened his eyes soon after, and looked at Sakura gently with a gentle but uncertain smile on his face.

"A date." His voice was soft and uncertain, the confidence that he had three years ago seemed to had vanished as he watched her sadly. He watched her as she lowered her eyes in sadness, knowing she would have to make a decision.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked almost inaudibly, his voice wavering as he dreaded her answer.

She looked at him for a few moments, taking in every detail of his face.

He hadn't eaten lately, his cheek bones striking out more than usual. He hadn't been getting much sleep, dark rings were appearing under his eyes, which now weren't sparkling like they used to. She looked at the skies, the skies that they had soared through together countless times together, the skies that they had laughed together under, the skies that they had both taken time for granted before under.

She looked back into his eyes. Those eyes, whenever his and her's would meet, somehow all of the worry, the pain, the uncertainty would disappear. What about now? All she had was guilt.

Closing her eyes, she felt his hand touch her cheek lightly, caressing it ever so gently, as if she would shatter at any second. Which was what he seriously thought would happen. She felt his fingers linger at her temple, before slowly separating himself from her.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"It's ok Sakura… For-" He started, but was interrupted by said person.

"I do."

Deidara's eyes shot open, and saw emerald eyes looking back at him with a smile that was only ever meant for him.

"I do." She repeated, just in case he didn't hear it the first time.

And not for the first time, or the second, or the sixth time, she surprised him.

* * *

Have you ever had those surprises take you by the waist?

Well, Sakura has.

What about you?

* * *

**I hope you liked it xD Read and review people! xD Also, if you like DeiSaku, 'Fragmented Lullabyes' another story of mine, is half DeiSaku. lol xD**

**See you all :D**


End file.
